The Devils Family
by xAmeliax
Summary: He kept repeating ‘everything’s going to be fine’ his voice was cracking and he was smiling sadly down at me. This was one of the rare moments I’d seen Dean cry so it was bad. My blood had socked through his shirt. This was not going to be ok. Sisfic.


Hiiii! Oh my god i haven't written in ages! I suddenly got back into it when i was rewatching supernatural =)

Right ok with this fic, its a sis fic ha, i love them i really do. There is an actual story to this, i have it all planned out in my head so please stick with it and trust me when i say it does get better and i will explain more about the sister and how she came to be. i realise this is a short chapter, they do get longer this is more just for attention grabbing purposes soooo i hope it grabs you haha.

Oh and please review, i really won't post another chapter inless i get reviews. It really hits your confidence when people read and don't comment. sooo pleeeeease review

3

xAmeliax

* * *

'I'm your big brother, I'm going to save you you'll see your going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine Lee. When Sam gets here we'll patch you up, this is flesh wound, remember? No one gets one over on you' it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me and he just kept repeating 'everything's going to be fine' in his cracking voice and fake smiling down at me. It clearly wasn't going to be fine i don't even know what had happened to hurt me all i remember is being threatened, this was one of the rare moments I'd seen Dean cry so i knew it was bad. My blood had socked through his denim shirt let alone my own clothes all hot and sticky and our hands were dyed crimson from covering my wound as my body convulsed in his arms. This was not going to be ok.

This isn't how I wanted it to end I hadn't even wanted it to end at all. I'm a family girl if ever you did see one unfortunately I was thrown from orphanage to orphanage and state to state until I eventually caught up with my relatives who weren't so chipper to see me. My mother met a drifter when she was 22 and 9 months later out popped me while my father was nowhere to be seen. All my mother told me was his name was Herbert Manning, who I later found out was actually John Winchester, not so much a drifter so I did some digging although I never wanted to meet the man that bailed on my mum I had no choice after she lost her battle with cancer when I was 11 after that I did whatever I could to find my father getting kicked out of all kinds of kids homes. I finally caught up with Johns sons Sam and Dean, in Connecticut when I was 18 where I ruined the troublesome twosome oops. But I also saved their lives without even realising it, they were under a spell or some sort of witchcraft I knocked them out of it by punching Dean square in the face when he disrespected me and the rest is history I was introduced to the Winchester way of life. Now on my death bed I don't regret hunting them down, they gave me a family. Four years I travelled with them, learnt from them, understood them, forming a brother sister bond that I thought would never be broken.

'You stupid girl, why'd you do it. We would have been fine. We'd have found another way you idiot' if I wasn't choking on my own blood I'd laugh and call Dean a hypocrite but instead I coughed and spat at him I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in pain, white hot searing pain and I was beginning to get cold, very very cold. I was beginning to die.

The ground began to change the darkness that surrounded us became light, bright white light. Dean was sat in the middle of it all, he looked so out of place in his dark clothes and battered face, I can only guess that I'm between life and afterlife that's when I saw people, walking forward in the light, God its so bright. My mothers dark hair draped forward as she bent over me smiling, this was incredible, i wanted to smile i wanted to reach out but the pain stopped me. John was behind Dean a hand on his shoulder smiling at me. I don't know why but I felt peaceful just staring at them then I looked at Dean, sat in the darkness still. Crying over me his hot tears falling on to my arm I could still feel him hugging him tighter and closer every time I blinked. I don't want to leave him. It was only 2 years ago it had been Sam in my position. Oh god if I could speak If I could just tell him he was right, everything is ok, i just need him to know not to make any deals for my life but every time I tried blood shot up at him. I could feel my breathing getting shallow and my parents were still smiling down at me, ready to guide me to wherever I had to go that was comforting. Sams voice became vaguely audible, from some distance maybe? The white floor began to shake or rumble I wasn't sure which, I attempted to move my head but it just flopped to one side and caught a glimpse of a tall man running toward us before Dean propped me back up again in his arms. Sam stood above us and from my position I could see his hand flailing through his mop of hair and his eyes watering tears falling down his bruised face. I reached out, my hand mustn't have got that far as Sam took hold of it and knelt beside me caressing my face. Which was when another spirit walked through the light, blonde headed and beautiful. Mary. She knelt between Sam and my own mother. I could hear myself wheezing, it wasn't going to be long now.

'Your going to be okay Leanna just hold on. Trust me' Marys voice was soft and when she smiled I did trust her. My own mother cupped my face with her hand. I closed my eyes. Its my time to die.

This is the story of the devil.


End file.
